His Sweet Sensation
by Mz Kay
Summary: Sexy, sudcutive, not yet ready...
1. Chapter 1

His Sweet Sensation  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was like any other year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express to hear the familiar sound of Hagrid collecting the first years. They greeted him with a wave seeing how busy he was with the excited first years.  
  
"One more year and we're out of this place." Ron said getting into the carriages.  
  
"You say it like it's a good thing." Hermione muttered back.  
  
"Come on you two. I had to hear your bickering the whole way here." Harry scolded. Both Ron and Hermione looked at the floor. Harry felt the tension between the three. "Did I tell you what happen to Dudley?" Ron looked over at Harry with questioning eyes.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The old bitch finally decided to put him in his place and put him on a diet." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Are you serious? And what happened? Did he sit on her demanding a chocolate cake?" Ron asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"Ron. You've got to be more serious than that this year." Hermione hissed. Ron just glared at her.  
  
"She found scraps of food all under his bed. Seems like the fat lug couldn't handle it." The carriage soon came to a stop and the three stepped out and headed towards the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. And the sorting began.  
  
  
  
After what seemed to be hours, Dumbledore rose from his chair and made his usual speech.. 'Forbidden Forest, new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher (which seemed to be missing in action)..'  
  
"Before we go on with our feast, a new student will be arriving shortly after the prefects show their houses to their towers. She is coming here from The Wizardry and Witchcraft School of America. We expect you to welcome her with a warm Hogwarts welcoming." Dumbledore paused and the usual, comforting twinkle in his eyes disappeared for a second. "Some of you may know who she is, for she is some what popular here. Second I'd like to congratulate Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for being appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. With that being said let the feast begin." With the clap of his hands, food appeared on the gold dishes in front of them. Ron and Harry, as usual, piled their plates with chicken, mashed potatoes and every food in sight. Hermione looked at them in disgust.  
  
"And yet I still don't understand how you guys can still eat that much in one meal." Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Like this.." Ron said as he shoved his biscuit in his mouth. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking so hard about?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked down the corridor.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing really." Harry replied.  
  
"Hermione and Malfoy being Head Boy and Girl. This has got to be interesting."  
  
"Well it's no surprise that she is Head Girl. She's been working way too hard for it."  
  
"Wag-patch." Ron said as the painting of the Fat Lady swung open. A burst of noise greeted them. The first years were still getting over the shock of actually being at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron walked into the boy's dormitory. "Wonder how Malfoy got the position."  
  
"I wonder who the new girl is." They heard Neville said.  
  
"I hear she's quite the hottie." Seamus blurted.  
  
"You haven't even seen her yet." Harry said.  
  
"That what I've been hearing. I never said I saw her."  
  
"Well you keep talking about her. I'm going to make an attempt to go to sleep while you people ramble on." Ron said already in bed. Seamus and Neville looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
'A witch from America.' Harry thought. 'This should be quite interesting.'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Draco had just got to his new room when there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, hating to be bothered at that hour of night and still having the belongings to be unpacked. He looked down at what he was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing and shrugged. They could deal seeing him without his shirt. Dumbledore and Snape stood at the door.  
  
"Draco, the new student has just arrived." Dumbledore said humbly.  
  
'Great, let's make Draco the tour guide of some helpless pathetic American witch.'  
  
"Professor Snape requested you to help her around the school. He said you two would get along just fine." Dumbledore turned to let the girl through the door. Draco was taken aback by what he saw. Her long, straight brown hair flowed to just below her shoulders. Her long, slim legs flattered her looks to his likings. Draco's eyes wandered up to her breasts, wondering how they would look without the cotton material covering them. And the look on her face, he seemed to be to her fondness also.  
  
'She wouldn't a half bad fuck.' He thought. Just the thought of being inside her aroused him. Dumbledore left Draco alone with Snape and the girl.  
  
"Draco, this is.."  
  
"Marcella." She finished for him, sticking out her hand as Draco shook it.  
  
"So, Marcella, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, trying to make small talk. Professor Snape pulled him aside.  
  
"I'll be right back." Snape addressed to her.  
  
"What do you want me to do now? Give her a tour of Hogwarts?" Draco questioned angrily.  
  
"For your information, Mr. Malfoy, this isn't just any new student."  
  
"Well she doesn't really look like a first year and she did come from the US." Draco said smartly.  
  
"Don't joke around." Snape said sternly. "Marcella happens to be very special."  
  
"What do you mean by special?" "Marcella, Mr. Malfoy, is the daughter of Voldemort."  
  
"He has a daughter? Since when?" Draco said shocked.  
  
"No time for bedtime stories. I'm expecting you'll be good to her."  
  
"Sure." Draco agreed. They both turned to Marcella, who gave them a devilish smile.  
  
"Marcella, you'll be staying here until we find you a more comforting room."  
  
"Thank you Severus." Snape walked out of the room, leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open.  
  
'And I thought that being Head Boy would give me the chance to have my own room.'  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy. I'll be out of your room soon enough." Marcella said as though as she was reading his mind. "Besides, this room isn't to my standings." She turned around to face him. Her eyes traveled down to his delicious looking abs. Then to his arousal. "Excited?"  
  
Marcella walked towards Draco and brushed up against him, causing him to become tense. Shesmirked at him as she circled him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her nervously. 'Nervous? Why the hell am I nervous?'  
  
"Nothing." She said as she appeared in front of him once again. She brought her hands up to his muscular chest. "Did you happen to know you have a great body?" The smirk came across her face again.  
  
"I would say the same about you." Draco said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped at the feel of his stiffness against her. Then she pushed away from him. "What the hell?" He thought out loud unknowingly. Marcella looked coldly over her shoulder at him. Draco glared at her in disappointment. Voldemort's daughter or not, no one leaves Draco Malfoy unsatisfied. He slowly made his way to his bed. He watched Marcella as she explored the room. The way her ass moved as she walked made him hard again. No other girls at Hogwarts had this effect on him. Well, technically speaking, she wasn't from Hogwarts. Maybe that was what intrigued him so much.  
  
"I wouldn't get so comfortable if I were you." Marcella advised. Draco was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her standing at the edge of his bed.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" He asked her amused.  
  
"Well for one thing," she said as she crawled up on the bed, "I'm not done with you yet." She positioned herself on top of his hardness. "And," she leaned foward, "who said you're having the bed?" She whispered in his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe. This sent chills all over Draco's body. He tried to move, non other the less speak, but his body wasn't quite functioning. He was powerless against her. She sat up again as he regained sense in his body.  
  
"You're quite the teaser, aren't you?" Draco smiled to himself. He brought his hands up to cupped her breast. Marcella looked down at him with her cold eyes and pushed his hands away.  
  
"What gives you the impression that I would want to have sex with you?" She said as she started unbottoning she blouse. Draco watched as her breasts were revealed, trapped inside her black bra. She threw she shirt aside and brought her head down to his bare chest.  
  
Draco was growing impatient with her teasing. He felt her tongue swirl around his nipple. He groaned with pleasure. Marcella started moving down his body leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses on his body. Then, unexpectedly, she rolled off him and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm starting to hate you." Draco stated, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Great." Marcella replied. She stood in the doorway looking at him. He turned his head and smiled at her. She arched her eyebrow, which only flattered her beauty more. Draco felt a new sensation rush through his body, something he never felt before.  
  
+  
  
{OFF-SUBJECT}  
  
Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I'm not too good at this but that's ok.. I guess. Hope you like it so far.. I'm not much of a NC-17 writer.. Hell, I haven't written one before in my life... ::shruggs:: 


	2. Chapter 2

His Sweet Sensation  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to hear the shower going. Then, it was turned off. Marcella walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. He wanted to unravel her of that towel but he resisted the tempation.  
  
"So tell me, why did you all of a sudden decide to come to Hogwarts?" Draco started.  
  
Marcella turned around and looked at him in the same cold way.  
  
"I was getting bored over in the US. There's not much to do there. And father said this was a better school compared to the my other school."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"What?" Marcella's eyes got narrow.  
  
"Voldemort.. He's your father?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, that's all."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Why were you in America in the first place?" Draco asked.  
  
"Father said it was safer there for me. Not many Americans know about Voldemort. He was already due for killing my mother dearest. He said he couldn't have her alive. So I've lived there most of my life. I hate father for that."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Harry, wake up. We're gonna miss breakfast." Ginny nagged.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he grabbed his glasses from his night table. She giggled shyishly.  
  
"I've been dying to meet the new girl." Ginny said pulling Harry out of bed.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up. Just wait for me in the common room." Harry said. Ginny smiled and walked out of the room. Ginny waited as Harry got ready and then walked to the Great Hall together. You'd think that they were going out, but Harry opposed to that idea.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, there were people whispering to each other and pointing over at the Slytherin table. Ginny and Harry made their way to Ron and Hermione who already started eating.  
  
"I thought that Head Girl would get her own table." Ginny said to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't say that if Malfoy was Head Boy." Hermione replied back.  
  
"What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Marcella's in Slytherin." Ron said as he picked at his eggs.  
  
"Who's Marcella?" Harry questioned yet again.  
  
"The new girl. It's too bad that she was sorted there." Ron shook his head in disappointment. "She's wicked hot."  
  
"Really.." Harry said as his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherin girls all had this pug-face, which wasn't too nice to look at. "I found her." Harry said as his three friends gave him a confusing look. His eyes fell upon a girl sitting next to Malfoy.  
  
'Ron was right. His is hot.' He said to himself.  
  
"Did you guys here about Marcella?" Seamus said as he took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Yes we did Seamus. She's wicked.." Hermione started to say.  
  
"She's Voldemort's daughter." Seamus cut her off.  
  
"What?!" The four of them were in complete shock.  
  
"Yeah, I just heard one of the professors saying it. Scary isn't it?"  
  
"But she's too pretty to be Voldemort's daughter." Ron complained. Hermione shot him a glare.  
  
"I wonder why my scar isn't burning." Harry said.  
  
"Well, she is his daughter, so that doesn't mean that she IS Voldemort... sorta." Hermione explained. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged. Hermione looked over and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Look at Pansy face. It looks like she wants to kill Marcella."  
  
They all looked over at Pansy who was glaring at Marcella as Malfoy was constantly flirting with Marcella.  
  
"Jealousy doesn't look very good on her." Ginny laughed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Draco and Marcella headed towards their Potions class with Pansy and her gang of girls behind them.  
  
"Look at her. Who does she think she is walking with MY Draco? She's not pretty at all." Pansy was saying to her friends. Then Marcella stopped and turned around.  
  
"I really appreciate you making me the center of your world but please, try to refrain from saying that about me. And if you want Draco, he's all yours." She turned around and started walking again. Pansy stood there humiliated.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked as they enter the Potions classroom.  
  
"Your girlfriend was getting pissed at me cause I was walking with you." Marcella said as she rolled her eyes. She unexpectedly bumped into someone on her way to her seat. "Sorry." Marcella apologized. He turned around and gasped. Marcella laughed to herself. "You're pretty cute. We should talk someday." Marcella said as she sat down.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Did you hear me? Marcella called me cute. And she said we should talk someday." Ron repeated to his friends.  
  
"Ron, you told us about a million times." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"You could really be happy for me 'Mione." Ron said as they started towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Don't want to catch Malfoy if he's in the common room." Hermione sighed. They said their good-byes and went their seperate ways. The end of the day had finally come. Harry and Ron entered the common room where there was a big crowd of people surrounding one of the couches in front of the fireplace.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I brought Marcella here." Ginny said.  
  
"Marcella? Where?" Ron said darting his eyes around the room.  
  
"In the middle of all of them." Ginny said pointing to the mob of people.  
  
"Why'd you bring her here?" Harry asked her. Ron made his way to the crowd, trying to get to Marcella.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking on my way here. And she asked if she could see you Harry."  
  
"She's not gonna hex me is she?"  
  
"No I'm not gonna hex you. Don't be stupid." Harry heard from behind him.  
  
"Harry, this is Marcella." Ginny introduced them. They shook hands.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter I've been hearing so much about from my father." Marcella said as she had Ron's arm around her shoulder. "Well, sorry to disappoint you all, but I must be leaving now." Groans and whining all departed from the students' mouthes. "I'll see you later Ginny. And I'll definately see you later." Marcella said to Ron as she kissed him. Then she left.  
  
Ron fell back on a chair. The look on his face sent Harry and Ginny into laughter. Other than the two laughing, Ron recieved looks of jealousy from the other boys.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marcella entered the common room for the Head Boy and Girl. She found Pansy and Draco sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh, was I disturbing you? Don't mind me, I'll be on my way. You guys can go back to what you were doing." Marcella said sweetly.  
  
"We weren't doing anything Marcella." Draco hissed.  
  
"What were you doing in the Gryffindor's tower?" Pansy asked with a smirk across her face.  
  
"You were in the Gryffindor's tower?" Draco asked disgusted.  
  
"I heard you and Weasely were snogging." Pansy said dilibertly.  
  
"Yes Pansy, we were. Oh god, you caught me. What am I going to do?" Marcella said sarcastically.  
  
"You and Weasely?" Draco got up from his seat.  
  
"Calm down Draco. You have nothing to worry about. We were doing nothing." Marcella said as she headed towards the room. "OK, my turn for questions. What is she doing here?"  
  
"Her? Oh, umm, I don't know."  
  
"Well, tell your little girlfriend that she shouldn't be in here. Who knows what might happen." Then she closed the door.  
  
"Pansy, you better go. I don't think she's too fond of you." Draco said to Pansy.  
  
"But you want me here don't you? Draco, I know you love me." Pansy ran her finger down his jawline. "I'll see you later." She said as she left.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked angrily as he entered his room. He saw Marcella lying on his bed.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"You being in the Gryffindor's tower."  
  
"Oh, you're still on about that? It was nothing. I wanted to see who Harry was so Ginny invited me into their little tower."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah. What other Ginny do you know?" Marcella said as she sat up on the bed. Draco pulled the armchair in front of her.  
  
"So what was Pansy going about you and Weasely?"  
  
"Nothing. I told you. He's just really cute."  
  
"Weasely? Cute? You have got to be kidding me." Draco said bitterly. He stood up. "Well, you can stay here and fantasize about that little Weasely, I have some business to take care of before dinner."  
  
"Sure. Bye." Marcella smiled mischievously  
  
"God I love you." Draco stated half laughing.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"No, I didn't. All I heard was 'I love you'. Am I hearing things?"  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" Draco said now walking back to Marcella. She got up on her knees on the bed so she was eye level with him.  
  
"No I don't." Draco pressed his lips against hers. Marcella was taken aback at how soft his lips were.  
  
'You can't do this. You're not allowed.' A voice in her head said. Marcella pushed away from Draco.  
  
"Don't you have some business to take care of? Time's running out." Her evil smile was back on her face. Draco glared at her through his intense gray eyes. God, he loved her. With another kiss, he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

His Sweet Sensation  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Draco made his way back to his room after a very unproductive night. He was appointed to fuck some sleezy Slytherin tonight but he wasn't up for it. He entered his room to find that Marcella was gone and decided she was back in the Gryffindor Tower. Draco headed for the his bathroom planning to take a soothing bath to uplift his bottomless mind before he headed out for dinner.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marcella heard someone enter the bathroom and opened her eyes to meet Draco's gaze. His eyes filled with pain as well as rage and anger. She smiled evilly through her eyes and deepened her kiss with her victim. Marcella intwigned her fingers with the red hair her fingers touched without breaking the cold stare from Draco. She reluctantly pulled away from her kiss.  
  
"You know, you should really knock before you come in. You never know what you might see." She said logically. Ron turned around and met with Draco's raging eyes. He never seen Draco look that mad in all the seven years that he's known him. Marcella grabbed his arm, reassuring him that Draco wouldn't touch him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco finally found his voice.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? For someone like you, you're not very observant.. obviously." Marcella said as she threw her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
Draco's anger finally got to him.  
  
"You're supposed to love me!" He screamed causing Ron to take a step back and the mirrors on the wall to shake.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marcella replied back. "Do you really think that I could love you? Just cause you 'love' me?" She added playing around with the word as if it was a joke. "Really Draco, you're nothing to me. Maybe just an one night stand, but we didn't get that far, did we?"  
  
Marcella's words sliced through his body like a thousand knives. His anger grew. She was gonna pay. He turned his attention to Ron, whose eyes filled with fear. Draco laughed to himself. Marcella walked in front of him.  
  
"Now be a good boy and go down to dinner." She whispered in his ear. No matter how mad he was at her, it still sent chills throughout his body when she was that close to him. She backed away and once again met with his gaze. She leaned in, never leaving his gaze, never blinking. Marcella brought her hand up to his neck for a deeper kiss. Then pushed him away.  
  
"Go." With that, Draco left the bathroom, still wanting Marcella to pay for what she did to him.  
  
Marcella turned to Ron.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Ron." She said as she once again entangled her fingers with his hair.  
  
"He looked like he could kill."  
  
"He can't touch me. And I'm sure that he won't touch you. I'll make sure of it." She said with a kiss. "You should go." Ron left. She let out a sigh of triumph and turned to one of the mirrors.  
  
"Father, I think I found you a new body."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"You should of seen the look on his facce when Marcella told him off. It was priceless." Ron said as he explained to his friends what had happened just moments before.  
  
"It's about time someone's put him in his place." Ginny said.  
  
"I would pay anything to see that look on his face again." Ron said laughing. "But it was sort of scary. He looked as if he could murder her any second."  
  
"Isn't it sorta strange that she's a Slytherin but yet she doesn't act like one?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, just look at it this way, atleast we won't have another one to deal with." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And she doesn't really go by what house you're in. God bless her soul."  
  
"And she does great things with her tongue." Ron said smiling.  
  
"RON! We didn't have to know that." Ginny said disgusted.  
  
"Seems like Draco still would want to kill her.." Ron said pointing over to the Syltherin table.  
  
"Ron, do you really think it's safe to just go about. I mean, you said yourself. He looked like he could murder."  
  
"'Mione, you don't have to worry. Marcella's making sure he doesn't touch me."  
  
"OK.."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Draco watched Ron and his little Gryffindor friends. He still had the anger built up inside of him.  
  
"Drake? What's wrong?" Pansy said as she hung off his shoulder.  
  
"Get off me. I really don't need you to hang on me right now." Draco said pushing her off of him. He got up and left the table. "She's going to pay." Draco said to himself as he walked to his room.  
  
He walked into his room to find Marcella asleep on his bed. He watched her slyishly as he grabbed his wand from his robe pocket, threw his robe aside and chained Marcella's arms and legs to the bed. Surprisingly, she didn't wake nor stir. Too tired to finish his job, he unchained her out of guilt and left it till morning.  
  
  
  
It was just hours after Draco fell asleep that he awoke remembering what he had to do. Draco rechained her to the bed. He opened the drawer of his nighttable next to his bed. He pulled out a knife and smiled. Draco drew the blade to her face and she winced at the coldness of the blade. She threw her eyes open to find Draco straddling her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was gonna kill you, but I just had a change of plans."  
  
"Really? I would really like to see you try and kill me." Marcella said as she rolled her eyes. Her eyes darted to the knife in his hand. "So what was the change of plan?"  
  
"I'm going to fuck you out of your mind and then kill you."  
  
"God, you're so stupid. And I'm astonished that you're Head Boy. Come on, you can come up with a better plan than that. If you were gonna kill me, you wouldn't straight out tell me." Draco was taken aback. Marcella took the time to chant a spell and switch the position of the two. Now Draco was chained to his own bed as Marcella straddled him.  
  
"Draco, you should know better than that. Did you really think you could win?" Marcella said as she started unbottoning his shirt. As she came to the last button she threw the shirt open baring his muscular chest and abs.  
  
"And I'm still at a loss at how I didn't have sex with you that night." She shook her head and took the knife from his hand. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." She ran the knife up and down his body until she stopped an inch above his left nipple. Marcella smiled at him and dug the knife's blade slightly into his skin, cutting him. Draco jerked in pain, let out a moan of pain. She lowered her head to the cut licking some of the blood. Then she jumped off the bed and dressed herself out of her night clothes.  
  
"You should really try and not be late to class."  
  
"So you're just gonna leave me here?" Draco asked as the air stung his cut.  
  
"Well.. yeah. Someone will find you eventually." Marcella left with her books.  
  
What seemed like days, Draco waited for someone to come and unbind him from the bed. The last thing he needed was his father sending him a Howler for missing a day's worth of classes for no apparent reason. Then out of no where, Pansy ran into his room, screaming with horror.  
  
"Oh my god Draco! What did she do?" She said as she took her wand from her robe.  
  
"Just unchain me." Ignoring his request, she tried to heal the cut on his chest. What she thought was a healing spell, just hurt Draco more. His whole body arched as the spell burned his cut. "You stupid fuck! I said just unchain me."  
  
Afraid for her life, Pansy unbinded him and took him to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marcella sat in her seat as she waited for the class to start.  
  
"You did it!" She heard someone yelled from behind her. To see what all the comotion was about she turned around. Marcella saw Pansy next to the desk behind her staring straight at her. Marcella stook up and walked into the aisle.  
  
"I did what?"  
  
"You hurt Draco."  
  
"And you know this how?" Marcella arched her eyebrow.  
  
"You left him in his room, chained to his bed and bleeding to death."  
  
"I'm innocent until proven guilty." She barked back slyly. Pansy was now furious. She raised her arm to slap her but Marcella stopped her. Then she laughed.  
  
"I don't find anything funny Marcella."  
  
"Well that's cause you have no idea what's going through my head right now." Marcella drew her attention to the entrance of the classroom. "And it looks like Draco's fine. I don't know what you're going on about."  
  
Draco walked to behind Marcella. Marcella, still laughing, turned around.  
  
"So how was Madam Pomfrey?" She asked him.  
  
"Just fine." He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Pansy stood there was a look of shock and jealousy on her face. Marcella brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"For someone who was just about to kill me, you have a great sense of humor."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Marcella said as she turned to Pansy, who was now furious with jealousy. "Jealous much?" She flashed her infamous smirk and sat back in her seat.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marcella enter the Great Hall, greeted by the sounds of students talking away. She took her seat at the Syltherin table.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Crabbe asked her as she stared at the food.  
  
"I'm not hungry. But I can see you are." She said as she look at him with disgust as he shoved food down his throat.  
  
"Right.." He said. Not being able to watch him eat anymore, Marcella stood to leave.  
  
"Why hello Pansy. Fancy seeing you here." She said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Marcella." Pansy started, emphasizing her name. "I don't want you anywhere around Draco."  
  
"Will do." Marcella said, half laughing.  
  
"And who do you think you are? You walk around like you own the place. For your information miss, no one seems to like you."  
  
"Is that so? Well maybe..." Pansy cut her off.  
  
"And if I do see you around MY Draco anymore, I'll owl his father to get rid of you."  
  
"You have got to be shitting me. What do you plan on telling him? 'Lucius, Draco's being following this Marcella girl, the daughter of your leader. I think you should punish him and make sure he never sees her again.' You're just gonna make him look good." Marcella stated. "You've got to be really stupid Pansy. I never knew someone was this fucked up in the head before. And you make no sense what so ever. Since when was I all over Draco?"  
  
Pansy's face reddened from anger. Yet again she raised her hand to slap Marcella.  
  
"I dare you." Marcella challenged. Heads turned from all around the Great Hall. Pansy was now inches away from Marcella's face when a hand pulled her wrist back. Pansy turned around to find Draco holding her wrist.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her."  
  
"But Draco.. I was only trying to teach her not to go near you again, nor hurt you."  
  
"Did I ask you too?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Why are you defending her? She almost killed you."  
  
"Almost.." Draco said still holding his grip on Pansy. He finally let go and there was a hand print where he held her. Draco walked behind Marcella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, it was quite fun."  
  
"Aww.. Did Draco hurt you Pansy? Do you want him to kiss it for you?" Marcella said mocking her.  
  
"No." Both Draco and Pansy hissed. Marcella threw her head back against Draco's chest laughing.  
  
"Give it up Pansy." Marcella said as she unwrapped Draco's arm from her body. Then she walked out. Pansy looked at Draco in embarrassment and motioned her her friends to leave with her. Draco let out a sigh and took a seat at the table.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Half the year had already passed and not a thing between Draco and Marcella had changed... well.. sort of.  
  
"So you wouldn't marry me?" Draco asked as he and Marcella were embraced on the couch in Heads common room.  
  
"There is no way in hell would I ever marry you. I'd have to be put under a spell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't even try it Malfoy."  
  
"Not just once?" He said as he nibbled on his earlobe. They heard the potrait swing open and closed.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." They hear Hermione comment. "So you finally worked out your differences?"  
  
"No, and I don't think we ever will." Marcella said she ran her hand up and down Draco's thigh.  
  
"Sure, just make sure you tell me so I can leave before I hear you guys screaming each others' name."  
  
"Granger, it's not like we complain when we hear you and Ron fucking." Draco said in a raspy voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the same way she came in.  
  
"What was the point of that?" Marcella asked now grabbing Draco's erection.  
  
"No idea." Draco moaned in the back of his throat. "You have to stop doing that."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"God damn, you're such a dick tease."  
  
"Why thank you. I'm happy you think of me that way."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"And you think I would ever marry you? You're hilarious Draco." Marcella said getting off the couch. Draco quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"And yet, I still love you."  
  
"Draco, you never learn do you?" He shrugged.  
  
+  
  
{OFF-SUBJECT} OK, this was the stupidest chapter I ever wrote. But I still love reviews! Puhahaha.. anyways.. Hope you like the story so far. It's not really NC- 17.. it's Draco and Voldemort's daughter for God's sake. I promise it'll get better.. (I think.. ::shruggs::). VOLDEMORT HAS A DAUGHTER! Spread the word.. (::thinking:: I need more reviews..)  
  
- Mz Kay 


	4. Chapter 4

His Sweet Sensation  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Harry read Marcella's lips as she whispered into Draco's ear. Her mischievous smile spread across her face. "I'll show you later."  
  
"What I'd give to be Draco right now." Ron said snapping Harry's attention back to class. "He gets way too much credit for being a Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, do you ever shut up? You're so annoying." Hermione said as she hit Ron's arm.  
  
"But aren't you with Parvati?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but do you seriously think I could resist Marcella?" Ron stated. Harry turned his attention back to Marcella. She was laughing to herself. This time it wasn't the same laugh she always had. Harry sensed something as he had always sensed when something bad was going to happen.  
  
'Damn this scar.' He thought to himself. It always got him into some kind of trouble.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So what is this surprise that you have for me?" Draco said as he placed his hands on Marcella's waist.  
  
"That will come later. But first.." Marcella pulled him into a kiss. "Father says that you opposed to becoming a Death Eater, following your father's footstep."  
  
"Yeah, and?" He questioned, licking his lips.  
  
"I'm going to have to change that."  
  
"Whoa, wait. So you're telling me that you're going to force me to become one? No, I don't think so." Draco said stepping away from Marcella.  
  
"Draco, you had your name down since you were born."  
  
"Well, I've decided to take myself off the list." Draco said sardonically. Marcella crossed her arms.  
  
"They did something to you didn't they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Potter and gang." Marcella quoted.  
  
"This has absolutely nothing to do with Potter!"  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. I'm in place no to argue with you." Marcella raised her hands in surrender.  
  
"Fine." Draco spat back.  
  
"Although, my father wouldn't say so." With that Marcella left him alone in his room. Ever since Snape found her a room, it's been harder for Draco to keep her in one place. He let out a sigh and walked out of his room.  
  
'Give it a week, tops.' He thought to himself. Marcella could be such a bitch sometimes.  
  
"Another fight?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Who said it was any of your business?" He contorted.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you've acted some what civil towards me and that doesn't seem quite right."  
  
"I've changed." Draco said stupidly. Hermione looked up with narrow eyes.  
  
"Another, no more comments or insults came flying towards me, Harry or Ron this whole year. Doesn't it feel a bit strange to you?" Draco took a seat on the couch, facing the armchair Hermione was seated in.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much? Shouldn't you be happy about it? Not criticizing me?"  
  
"And if you don't want to be a Death Eater, then don't be."  
  
"Wha- But- How do you know this?"  
  
"These walls aren't exactly sound proof and you two aren't exactly that soft-spoken." Herimone set her book down. "Draco, no one can force you to do anything." She said now sitting next to him. Draco tensed at her closeness.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You don't know anything."  
  
"Way to kill the mood."  
  
"There never was one."  
  
"If this is about Marcella hating you or what not, then you're stupid. What ever happened to 'no one tells a Malfoy what to do'?"  
  
"What do you know about her?" Draco glared at her with his cold, icy eyes.  
  
"I'm a mudblood. I know a lot of shit." She arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Did you just call yourself a mudblood?" He asked, half laughing.  
  
"After you don't hear it for a while, you tend to miss it." Hermione smiled. A strange feeling washed over Draco.  
  
'No, you're not falling for a mudblood.. you're not falling for a mudblood.' He mentally screamed at himself.  
  
Their lips were now inches away from each others. Draco looked at her confused. Before their lips could touch, Draco disappeared into thin air.  
  
'He can't apperate. This is Hogwarts!' She thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Nice of you to join us son." Lucius said. Draco looked around him. What happened to the common room? The couch? The fireplace? Hermione? Wait.. did he just apperate from Hogwarts' grounds?  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here?" He asked frantically.  
  
"You've been chosen."  
  
"Chosen for what?" Before his father could answer, two big, metal door swung open and inside was a hall filled with people, but not just any people. Death Eaters. At the head of the room was a platform and a throne like chair. Sitting was, of course, Voldemort himself with a black hooded robe on. At his side was Marcella. And god, did she look hot in that tight, short, crimson red dress. She looked like the angel from hell.  
  
All heads turned as Lucius and Draco entered the hall. The doors slammed shut behind them. They made their way to the front of the hall. Draco could see Voldemort's beaming red eyes hidden in darkness of his hood.  
  
Voldemort stood and the crowd silenced. He slowed lowered his hood revealing himself. Every detail of his face made him scarier than the second before.  
  
"Ah, Malfoy," His voice was raspy as Draco remembered last, "you have him?"  
  
"Yes my lord." He said. Lucius motioned for Draco to move foward.  
  
Draco made his way to the edge of the platform and looked up at Marcella, then to Voldemort.  
  
"Marcella was right. I could do more things with you." Voldemort addressed to him. Draco didn't understand what he was talking about. He looked up at Marcella. He swore that the look in her eyes could kill. "Let the ceremony begin."  
  
Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the hall. Then an operation like table appeared in front of the platform. Voldemort stood and summoned Draco to the table and was strapped down. The more he fought, the more tighter the straps became. Then a feeling of immense pain struck him. It felt like his life was getting suck right out of him...  
  
And that was exactly what was happening.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in the common room.  
  
"Mione, why do you care if Harry comes back with him or not?" Ron asked. "It's Malfoy after all."  
  
Hermione paid no attention to him. She just hoped Draco would be alright. It's not everyday someone disappears right before you kiss.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Harry watched from the back of the hall.  
  
'Obviously all Death Eaters.' Harry thought to himself. Then a scream kicked him out of his thoughts. Harry looked to the front of the hall, finding Draco strapped to some kind of table.  
  
'Voldemort..'  
  
Harry inched his way up to the front. He disguised himself as one of the them with a robe he found outside.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marcella watched with amusement as her father was drawing Draco's life into his own body. Without her intention, the crowd was menacing around as one shouted spells and taking others down. Marcella shot out of her thoughts as a bright light hit the platform, throwing whoever was on it off.  
  
"Fuck!" Marcella shouted as she scrambled to her feet. Then she saw him, Mr. Harry Potter saving Draco Malfoy. She laughed to herself, knowing they wouldn't get far with the state Draco was in and all the Death Eaters that surrounded them.  
  
"Get them!" Voldemort's commanded. There were sparks and spells filling up the room.  
  
Marcella grabbed her wand and ran after Harry and Draco. To her advantage, she knew the way around the castle better than them so it was only a matter of time she caught up with them.  
  
"Harry Potter, it's nice of you to join us." She said as she stepped around the corner. "I knew you had something with Potter." She said to Draco. He just sneered at her.  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat but we really need to get out of here." Harry said as he supported Draco's body.  
  
"Sure." Marcella said as she pointed her wand at them. Harry and Draco both looked at her in fear. She chanted a spell and they vanished. "Another time, another day love." She said walking back to the chaotic hall.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Draco and Harry both fell with a thud.  
  
"Harry! Draco!" They heard a voice. They opened their eyes to see they were back in the common room.  
  
"We're not dead." Harry stated.  
  
"Of course not." Draco spat out. Hermione looked from Harry to Draco, Draco to Harry. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"We, well Hermione, couldn't let you die." Harry said as Hermione blushed intensivly.  
  
"Granger, I didn't know you cared." He said still lying on the floor. Ron grunted. He never thought he'd see Malfoy 'lower' than him. Slowly, Draco stood.....  
  
{OFF-SUBJECT}  
  
Well.. I'm done with this story. Not literally, but I don't like the way it's coming out and it hasn't been getting the best respone (::shruggs::) I'm starting another fic, hopefully that will be some what better.. And maybe this time I'll get a better response. If anyone wants to continue this fic (as if anyone was willing to), email me.  
  
-Mz Kay 


End file.
